Lies
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: kebohongan , bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku , sayang ? A KrisHo fict


LIES

.

.

Title : Lies

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : romance , angst , drama .

Rating : T

Length : one shoot

Cast : Kim JoonMyeon , Wu YiFan and other cast .

Warning ! YAOI , Sho-ai , Eyd berantakan , de el el

DLDR

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Namja manis itu hanya bisa menatap dingin pada pemandangan di hadapan nya , manik mata nya tengah menatap layar kaca yang sedang menampilkan kemesraan sepasang namja di sebuah restoran , manik mata nya tetap menyiratkan tatapan dingin yang jarang di keluarkan oleh nya , Karena semua orang tau kalau tatapan yang sering di siratkan namja manis ini adalah tatapan hangat penuh cinta dan kasih sayang , sementara seorang yeoja yang setia berdiri di samping sang namja manis hanya bisa menatap iba pada sang majikan –namja manis tadi . sungguh pelik kisah hidup nya , bathin yeoja cantik itu .

" apa yang harus ku lakukan Mars ?" tanya namja manis itu sembari menatap anak buah nya yang selalu setia mengabdi pada nya ketika televise di hadapan nya berhenti memutar sebuah video perselingkuhan _suami _nya .

" eh ? maaf tuan muda saya tidak mendengar apa yang anda ucapkan " jawab sang yeoja sembari membungkuk meminta maaf karena tidak focus .

" ahh , gwaenchana , lebih baik kau beristirahat Mars , kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini " ucap JoonMyeon –sang namja manis- pada anak buah nya yang di sebut Mars

" saya akan senang jika tuan muda senang dengan kerja saya " jawab sang maid .

" kau pasti lelah Mars " ujar JoonMyeon menatap Marselina dengan tatapan khawatir , tatapan yang lebih baik dari pada tatapan dingin menurut Mars " kau harus istirahat , mengerti ?"

" baiklah tuan muda " ujar Mars sedikit membungkuk untuk pamit pergi .

_Tess_

Kristal berharga itu jatuh , air mata itu terjatuh saat sang maid pribadi pergi dari hadapan nya , air mata itu kembali menetes untuk menangisi hal yang sama , air mata itu jatuh untuk menangisi kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintai nya , suami nya , mengkhianati nya . salah apa aku ? , piker JoonMyeon ketika pertama kali mengetahui perselingkuhan suami nya dengan sekertaris pribadi nya , Jessica Jung .

_Tok tok tok_

Sebuah ketukan pintu dapat menyadarkan nya dari lamunan nya ,menyeka kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya yang putih yang sedikit memiliki semburat merah muda menahan kekesalan , kekecewaan , kesedihan dan apapun itu yang dapat menggambarkan kehancuran hatinya .

" ada apa ?" sahut JoonMyeon

" maaf , tapi ada telpon dari untuk " sahut salah seorang maid di mansion itu .

" tunggu sebentar " jawab JoonMyeon , berdiri menghadap cermin di hadapan nya , memastikan keadaan nya rapih dan terlihat baik baik saja , setidak nya dia harus terlihat baik di hadapan para maid di mansion itu . melangkah kan kaki nya yang dibalut jeans ketat berwarna hitam yang di padukan dengan sebuah sweater rajut berwarna putih tulang yang cukup longgar di tubuh mungil nya .

.

.

.

" yeoboseyo ?" ujar JoonMyeon sekedar menyapa , bukan kah tidak sopan jika kita tidak memberi salam terlebih dahulu

_" yeoboseyo , ahh chagi , apakah ini kau ?" _tanya suara bass yang di ketahui milik sang suami di sebrang sana .

" iya , ini aku yeobo " jawab JoonMyeon dengan senyuman manis nya meskipun tak dapat di lihat oleh orang yang sedang berbicara di sebrang sana .

_" apa kau sudah makan , chagi ?"_

" aku sudah menyelesaikan makan malam ku beberapa jam yang lalu , apa kau sudah makan yeobo ?" tanya JoonMyeon dengan suara riang nya .

_" ahh , aku belum makan malam , hari ini banyak sekali meeting dengan banyak perusahaan "_ jawab suara itu

' kau berbohong lagi , sayang . bukan kah tadi kau sudah makan malam berdua dengan kekasih mu ?' bathin JoonMyeon miris atas kelakuan suami nya yang tak pernah berkata jujur

' apa kata _saranghae _dan _wo ai ni _yang selalu kau ucapkan untuk ku selama ini adalah sama , sama seperti kebohongan yang selalu kau katakan padaku ?'

_" chagi~~ , apa kau masih disana ?" _

" ahh iya , mian ne yeobo , tadi aku sedikit melamun "

_"Gwaenchana , malam ini aku akan lembur , mungkin tidak akan pulang ke rumah , istirahat lah yang cukup , annyeong "_

Bruukk

Tubuh mungil JoonMyeon jatuh merosot ke lantai berbarengan dengan berakhir nya percakapan kecil via telpon itu .

" " ujar kaget salah seorang maid yang di ketahui bernama Tiffany itu saat melihat sang nyonya jatuh ke lantai dengan tatapan mata penuh luka .

" tolong panggilkan Marselina " ujar JoonMyeon dengan suara sedikit serak menahan tangis .

" baik lah , lebih baik menunggu Marselina-sshi sembari duduk di sofa " ujar gadis itu menuntun JoonMyeon untuk duduk di sofa .

Tiffany tahu , bahkan semua orang di rumah ini tahu , bahwa mereka sedang mencoba untuk tegar , bahwa mereka sedang tidak baik baik saja , tidak seperti raut wajah yang selalu di buat seakan baik baik saja oleh mereka , mereka semua tahu betapa hancur nya mereka , dan itulah yang membuat Tiffany membenci atau Wu YiFan , namja tampan asal china yang beruntung mendapatkan istri sebaik dan seramah mereka , dan dengan bodoh serta tolol nya , Wu YiFan itu berselingkuh di belakang mereka .

' Wu YiFan bodoh ! ' bathin Tiffany

.

.

.

" anda memanggil saya , tuan muda ?" tanya Mars

" yaa , maaf aku mengganggu waktu istirahat mu " jawab JoonMyeon merasa tidak enak mengganggu acar istirahat sang maid pribadi .

" tidak apa apa tuan muda " balas sang maid , kenapa Marselina tidak memanggil JoonMyeon dengan sebutan ' ' seperti maid yang lain nya , jawaban nya hanya satu , karena menurut Marselina sangat menjijikan memanggil tuan muda kesayangan nya dengan marga china milik suami sang majikan yang menurut Marselina tidak pantas bersanding dengan sang tuan muda .

" tolong kau cari tahu kegiatan Yifan seharian ini dan besok , dan tolong kau cari tahu dimana Yifan tidur mala mini " perintah JoonMyeon dengan suara yang kecil namun tetap dapat di dengar Mars , betapa Mars benci tugas ini , Mars benci jika harus di suruh memata matai Wu Yifan itu , karena hasil mata mata nya hanya akan menorehkan luka baru di hati sang majikan , luka karena perselingkuhan sang suami .

" baiklah , akan saya laksanakan tuan muda " tapi Mars tetaplah seorang pesuruh yang harus menuruti apa yang di kata sang majikan , mengiyakan perintah sang majikan " saya akan memanggil Tiffany-sshi untuk membuat kan coklat hangat untuk tuan muda "

" gomawo , kau tahu kalau aku sedang menginginkan coklat hangat di waktu seperti ini " ujar JoonMyeon dengan senyum manis nya , tapi percayalah , senyuman kali ini dan beberapa bulan terakhir tak semanis senyuman sang tuan muda saat berada di altar bersama sang suami .

.

.

.

.

" aku pulang " sebuah suara bass terdengar memasuki ruang tengah mansion itu , menampilkan seorang namja tampan nan tinggi yang terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas berkelas berwarna hitam .

" selamat datang " sapa seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari Yifan –sang pemilik suara bass- sambil membungkuk 90® .

" dimana JoonMyeon-ie ?" tanya Yifan pada pada sang kepala maid di mansion ini , Park ChanYeol .

" sedang membuat cake dengan KyungSoo-sshi " jawab ChanYeol mengambil tas kerja yang di berikan pada nya oleh Yifan .

" JoonMyeon-ie …, aku pulang " ujar Yifan berjalan ke arah dapur sembari meregangkan ikatan dasi di leher nya .

" yeobo ~~ " ujar JoonMyeon lalu memeluk sang suami .

" ahh , boghosippeo " ujar Yifan lalu membalas pelukan sang suami .

' ini harum parfume yeoja ' batin JoonMyeon ketika menghirup aroma tubuh sang suami

' apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan yeoja itu , Yifan ?' bathin miris JoonMyeon

" heyy chagi , aku tahu kau merindukanku , tapi jangan memeluk ku terlalu erat baobei~ , tapi aku sedikit susah bernafas " ujar Yifan sembari terkekeh melihat perbuatan imut sang istri , namun kekehan itu terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap mata KyungSoo yang menyiratkan kebencian kepada nya .

" aku mengambil cuti hari ini khusus untuk bersamamu chagi " ujar Yifan

" benarkah ?" tanya JoonMyeon

" tentu saja " ujar Yifan memandang JoonMyeon dengan oenuh cinta

'kau bohong lagi , sayang , bathin JoonMyeon

" ayo kita ke kamar " ajak JoonMyeon dengan riang .

" ahhh kau merindukan _sentuhanku _kan ?!" tanya Yifan sedikit menggoda JoonMyeon yang sedang merona saat ini .

.

.

.

.

.

JoonMyeon mendudukan tubuh lelah nya yang penuh bercak kemerahan , manik JoonMyeon menatap wajah sang suami yang tertidur di samping nya dengan tatapan mata yang nanar penuh kesedihan .

' bahkan di saat kita bercinta , kau tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama nya , sebegitu cinta kah kau pada nya sayang ? sehingga dia memenuhi pikiran mu ' bathin JoonMyeon

' kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku ? kenapa kau tidak ceraikan saja aku ?'

_Flash back_

_" saya sudah mendapatkan jadwal kegiatan Yifan-sshi dari salah satu staff bernama _ Shin Kiseop _" ujar Mars yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan nya ._

_" ahh _Shin KiSeop _istri dari _Shin SooHyun _?" tanya JoonMyeon_

_" ne " jawab Mars_

_" coba kau bacakan yang penting nya saja " perintah JoonMyeon_

_" siang hari tepatnya pada jam makan siang Yifan-sshi pergi keluar untuk makan siang bersama sekertaris nya di-"_

_" apa mereka hanya berdua ?" tanya JoonMyeon memotong omongan Mars ._

_" menurut salah satu resepsionis yang bernama _ Pyo Hyemi _ , dia melihat Yifan-sshi pergi berdua dengan Jessica-sshi " jawab Mars_

_" setelah makan siang apa Yifan memiliki jadwal meeting ?" tanya JoonMyeon_

_" tidak ada , menurut _HyeMi-sshi _, Yifan-sshi kembali ke kantor pada jam 2 siang "_

_' apa yang mereka lakukan dengan waktu yang bisa di bilang lama itu ?' bathin JoonMyeon_

_" apa Yifan bekerja lembur ?" tanya JoonMyeon lagi ._

_" tidak , menurut _HyeMi-sshi _tuan pulang pada jam 5 sore dan pergi bersama Jessica-sshi " _

_Oke , rasanya Mars menyesal menjawab pertanyaan JoonMyeon yang satu ini , karena hasil nya adalah , JoonMyeon kembali dengan tatapan dingin yang tidak bersahabat dan tampak terluka ._

_" Tiffany-sshi , tolong ambilkan hot chocolate untuk tuan muda " printah Mars pada Tiffany yang tidak sengaja lewat ._

_" gomawo " lirih JoonMyeon _

_" saya rasa cukup " ujar Mars sedikit mendesis " ini tidak boleh di lanjutkan , ini hanya akan me-"_

_" Mars-sshi , ini coklat panas nya " kedatangan Tiffany membuat ucapan Mars terpotong , sementara Mars hanya menatap tajam Tiffany , yang di tatap hanya bisa lari dari hadapan nya dan Mars secepat mungkin_

_" teruskan , aku ingin mendengar semua nya " perintah JoonMyeon dengan tatapan tajam , inilah yang Mars benci , tatapan tajam penuh kefrustasian dari JoonMyeon ._

_" menurut Jongin-sshi , semalam ia mengantar Yifan-sshi ke salah satu hotel milik Lu Corp. , dan Jongin-sshi tidak sengaja melihat Jessica-sshi yang menunggu Yifan-sshi tidak jauh dari tempat Yifan-sshi turun "_

_Praakk_

_Mug putih yang berisikan coklat panas yang hendak di minum JoonMyeon terjatuh , menyebabkan Mug itu pecah dan isinya berceceran di Lantai dan tak sengaja mengenai sweater rajut putih yang di pakai JoonMyeon ._

_" Luna-sshi , tolong ambilkan lap untuk membersihkan lantai dan juga Tissue untuk membersihkan Baju tuan muda , dan segera bersihkan kekacauan ini " perintah Mars pada seorang gadis salah satu maid yang bernama Park SunYoung ._

_" baik Mars-sshi " jawab gadis itu lalu segera melesat pergi , sementara Mars hanya memandang iba pada JoonMyeon ._

_" jangan memandangku iba Marselina , dan lanjutkan pekerjaan mu " kali ini suara yang keluar dari bibir pink JoonMyeon bernada dingin penuh kebencian ._

_" menurut _ Ryeowook-sshi _ , Yifan-sshi mengambil cuti untuk besok seharian " ujar Mars mengakhiri tugas nya ._

_" hhhh " JoonMyeon menghela nafas berat " sekarang kau boleh beristirahat , aku akan istirahat , terima kasih Marselina " ujar JoonMyeon lalu pergi_

_' aku akan melindungimu Kim JoonMyeon , aku sudah bersumpah akan menjadi penjaga mu selamanya " bathin Marselina _

_Flash back off _

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu , dan kebohongan yang yifan buat semakin banyak dan membuat luka yang sangat dalam di hati JoonMyeon , tidak ada lagi JoonMyeon yang baik hati , tidak ada lagi JoonMyeon yang penuh kasih sayang dan di gantikan oleh JoonMyeon yang bersikaf dingin , tidak ada lagi JoonMyeon yang periang , yang ada sekarang hanya lah JoonMyeon yang penyendiri dan tak jarang di temukan sedang menangis .

" sekarang Yifan ada dimana ?" tanya JoonMyeon pada Mars dengan tidak mengalihkan tatapan nya dari photo pernikahan nya dengan Yifan .

" sekarang Yifan-sshi ada di Jeju Island " jawab Mars

" meeting ? pekerjaan di lapangan ? atau berselingkuh dengan Jessica Jung itu ?" tanya JoonMyeon dengan nada sakratis .

" berselingkuh dengan Jessica Jung "

Luna dan Tiffany yang mendengar kan pembicaraan Mars dan mereka hanya dapat menutup mulut nya yang ingin sekali berteriak 'kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Marselina Ahn ' pada Mars , tapi Mars tetaplah Mars , dia akan mengatakan apapun dengan sejujurnya , seperti saat Mars yang berkata dengan terang terangan pada bahwa dia tidak menyukai Yifan itu .

" siapkan semua Mars " ujar lirih JoonMyeon yang di beri anggukan oleh Mars .

" akan saya selesaikan malam ini " jawab Mars

" Mars "

" yaa ? ada apa tuan muda ?" tanya Mars

" kemarilah " perintah JoonMyeon " peluk aku , hiks .. hiks … kuat kan aku " lirih JoonMyeon dalam tangis nya , Mars memeluk sang tuan muda dan membiarkan sang tuan muda menangis di pundak nya .

" kau harus kuat tuan muda , karena di saat kau terjatuh dan terpuruk , aka nada aku yang setia di samping mu tuan muda , tak perduli apapun keadaan tuan muda , saya sudah berjanji dan bersumpah pada ayah saya untuk menjaga tuan muda sekuat dan semaksimal yang saya bisa , saya Marselina Ahn , akan ada di samping tuan muda untuk selamanya " ujar Mars sembari mengusap punggung JoonMyeon , mencoba menguatkan hati sang tuan muda , ingin rasanya Mars membunuh Yifan saat ini juga .

" terima kasih Mars " lirih JoonMyeon yang tertidur di pelukan Mars .

" Luna-sshi , Tiffany-sshi . aku tau kalian mendengar semua percakapan kami " ujar Mars yang sukses membuat 2 tubuh yeoja menegang di balik tembok pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruangan khusus milik JoonMyeon .

" bantu aku mengangkat tuan muda ke kamar nya " perintah Mars yang langsung di angguki oleh Luna dan Tiffany .

.

.

.

.

.

" aku pulang " ujar Yifan saat memasuki mansion nya .

" selamat datang " sapa ramah Park ChanYeol

" dimana JoonMyeonie ?" tanya Yifan , sementara yang di tanya hanya dapat menegangkan tubuh nya .

Srett

Sebuah kertas putih di lemparkan oleh seseorang tepat di wajah Yifan .

" KEMBALIKAN KAMI WU YIFAN BODOH " teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari orang yang melemparkan kertas putih yang tak berdosa itu pada Yifan .

" apa maksud kalian ?" tanya Yifan yang sudah kesal sampai ke-ubun ubun

" sudahlah Tiffany " ujar Luna memeluk Tiffany yang sudah menangis di pelukan sahabat nya .

" saya berhenti " ujar Kyungsoo lalu memberikan apron kebanggaan di mansion wu itu pada Yifan .

" saya dan Tiffany juga akan berhenti bekerja disini " tambah Luna , sementara Yifan hanya dapat mengernyitkan kening nya dan memandang tidak mengerti pada Chanyeol yang memberikan nya kertas putih yang tadi di lemparkan Tiffany pada nya , satu buah amplop putih dan sebuah amplop coklat besar padanya .

" ini apa ?" tanya Yifan .

" kertas putih itu surat dari , amplop putih itu surat pengunduran diri saya dan amplop coklat besar itu-

-beberapa bukti perselingkuhan anda dengan Jessica-sshi " terang ChanYeol

Sementara Yifan hanya dapat tertegun saat ChanYeol mengetahui perselingkuhan nya di belakang JoonMyeon .

" dan ini " ujar ChanYeol memberikan sebuah Map berwarna merah " itu surat dan beberapa dokumen untuk proses perceraian anda dengan "

" a-apa ?" ujar Yifan tergagap .

" anda bisa melihat dan membaca nya sendiri " ujar ChanYeol " ah yaa satu lagi " ujar ChanYeol

" a-apa ?"

Plakk

Tangan besar Chanyeol menampar kuat tepat di pipi Yifan .

" itu untuk menyakiti dan mengkhianati yang baik hati , sebenarnya itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati nya selama ini , seharusnya saya membunuh anda agar semua nya impas . tapi saya masih ingat ucapan yang menyuruh saya tidak boleh melakukan itu , haah , betapa baik hati nya " ujar ChanYeol lalu pergi dari hadapan Yifan .

Yifan membuka map merah itu , dan matanya membulat saat mengetahui isi map itu adalah surat cerai , lalu membuka amplop coklat besar , dan kali ini ekspresi Yifan adalah menatap Horror benda di hadapan nya , itu adalah beberapa foto nya yang sedang bermesraan dengan Jessica dan beberapa keping CD yang dia yakini berisi video perselingkuhan nya .

" JoonMyeon " lirih Yifan lalu membaca isi surat dari JoonMyeon

_Hallo yeobo ,_

_Ini aku istri mu , bukan Jessica ._

_Ahhh mungkin kau akan mendapatkan surat ini setelah aku tidak ada di korea ._

_Kau tahu sayang ?_

_Rasanya aku ingin mati saja dari kemarin_

_Kenapa aku kuat bertahan dengan mu yang selalu berbohong padaku ?_

_Ahh , betapa bodoh nya aku_

_Sekarang kau bebas bermesraan dengan Jessica-sshi_

_Tanpa harus takut di gossip kan yang aneh aneh_

_Aku memilih pergi kali ini_

_Aku bosan jika memilih pura pura tidak tahu perselingkuhan mu_

_Tenang saja , aku tidak menarik saham perusahaan appa ku di perusahaan mu _

_Hiduplah dengan baik_

_Jangan lupa makan dan banyak lah bersitirahat_

_Aku pergi_

_goodbye Love …_

_Kim JoonMyeon_

Brukkk

Rasanya ada beban banyak yang menimpa tubuh Yifan kali ini , Yifan hanya bisa menangis atas kebodohan nya selama ini .

" JoonMyeon , KIM JOONMYEON , WU JOONMYEON , DIMANA KAU SAYANG ? AKU PULANG SAYANG , AKU PULANG UNTUK MU SAYANG , KELUARLAH , INI TIDAK LUCU SAYANG " Yifan hanya dapat meraung di tengah mansion itu , tanpa bisa melakukan apapun yang dapat mengembalikan JoonMyeon-nya .

.

.

.

.

.

" Tuan muda , anda sudah siap ?" Mars pada JoonMyeon yang duduk di ruang tunggu khusus Bandara

" aku siap Mars " ujar JoonMyeon berdiri di hadapan Mars .

" kita akan tinggal di bali , di villa pribadi milik tuan kim " ujar Mars

" yaa , aku tahu Mars , dan ketika kita sampai di bali , kau tidak boleh memanggil ku tuan muda lagi , kau harus memanggil ku Suho , karena JoonMyeon sudah tidak ada . yang ada sekarang adalah Suho yang manis dan ceria " ujar JoonMyeon dengan riang nya .

" baiklah Suho , lebih baik kita segera pergi Karena pesawat kita akan segera Take off" ujar Mars

" ok " ujar JoonMyeon dengan riang .

' selamat tinggal seoul , selamat tinggal semuanya , selamat tinggal-

-cintaku '

_Kebohongan _

_Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku , sayang ?_

_Bahkan kau melakukan nya hampir setiap hari padaku_

_Tidakkah kau bosan berbohong padaku , sayang ?_

_Kapan kau akan mengakhiri kebohongan ini ?_

_Sudah banyak kebohongan yang kau berikan padaku ,_

_Kurang banyak kah selama ini kebohongan itu ?_

_Terus lah berbohong padaku sayang _

_Berbohong lah seperti hari hari yang sudah lalu_

_Berbohonglah padaku sayang_

_Aku suka tatapan matamu saat kau berbohong_

_Tatapan matamu yang menyiratkan kasih sayang_

_Meski kutahu itu hanya kebohongan _

_Karena kau takut aku tahu kau sedang membohongiku_

_Sayang_

_Bahkan aku tahu kau sering berbohong padaku_

_Kau boleh berbohong padaku selama itu membahagiakan mu_

_Teruslah berbohong , sayang_

_Lakukan itu semua padaku_

_Asalkan kau selalu disampingku…._

_…. Selamanya ._

END

Wanna give me RnR ?


End file.
